An Unexpected Hero
by Setaro's Stardust
Summary: He knew, he couldn't match up to his brother, but someone like Gabocha could have his own adventure!
1. Chapter 1: Boredom

**This is my first fanfic starting on this site, so be gentle. **

**I Don't Own Suikoden II or any characters in the story. **

* * *

He wasn't a hero like his brother was, which made him jealous on occasion. However, he knew that he could one day become a hero. He admired his brother since the start of his life, he loved his courage, bravery, and in all terms, him in general.

He was rolling his slingshot along the table, he was bored. He yearned for an adventure of his own. The battles that he had in Dunan, he knew weren't really his, it was like he was tagging along for the ride.

"_I wonder what's wrong with me"_ He wondered

It was typical of a Kobold of his age to want to be a hero after all, he was 13. Kobolds at his age, they did fun things, well at least he thought they did, he'd seen them all have fun, what was his version of fun?

"Something wrong Gabocha?" Someone he knew very well asked him, Gabocha glanced over to his side and saw his childhood, and still current hero Gengen "Nothing" The younger Kobold said with a sigh, and a hint of boredom in his voice. Gengen knew very well that wasn't true.

"Would you like to train?" Gengen asked, trying to take Gabocha's mind off the boredom. He really didn't want to, his training with the sword he was rusty, they both knew that. He hardly was good with slingshot

Gabocha looked hard at the slingshot remembering very well it was the first thing he ever made, and he was proud of it. It gave him the determination to keep going, it reminded himself to never give up

But he knew he never would be better than "Captain Gengen"

He might as well go ahead and train, it was better than sitting inside being bored "Alright" Gabocha replied. Gabocha and Gengen took their swords and went outside. It was a shinning day.

Both of them took steps back, turned, and bowed "Ready?" Gengen asked "Yeah" replied Gabocha. Gengen immediately ran at Gabocha with speed, Gabocha stood his ground, and the clash of steel began

Gabocha was struggling trying to force Gengen back, but he had no luck, Gengen overpowered him as usual. Gabocha slashed at the sword and stepped back, and then starts wildly swinging.

Gengen parried every blow, and once again forced Gabocha back

Gabocha suddenly lost his balance and fell on the ground, Gengen immediately slashed his sword away, Gabocha got up on his hands and knees however, Gengen pointed the sword at him.

He had lost again.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry if this seems short, I'll make another chapter don't worry **

**Ill try to make it better reviews, Criticism, anything would help. **


	2. Chapter 2: Decision

**Something kept telling me to continue so, I guess I will **

* * *

Once again, he'd lost it was usual for him to face defeat, Gengen was better than him.

"You were off, by a lot" Gengen commented, holding a hand out to help Gabocha up, Gabocha accepted the hand "Yeah I know" he said

"Something's troubling you isn't it" Gengen asked, once again Gengen knew when something was wrong. "I'm just…tired of following in your shadow" Gabocha replied bitterly

Gengen was inquisitive about this "Following in my sha-" Before Gengen could finish Gabocha took off running "Wait, Gabocha!" Gengen shouted, but he was too far way "_This is what I get for trying to help" _Gengen thought, while kicking up dirt on the ground.

He didn't care where he went, he just wanted to get away he finally settled down a bit, The Two-River Kobold District wasn't massive, but it was quite big, so he knew there were places where he could get away easily

It soon started to rain.

Gabocha was confused on where to go, but suddenly someone put an umbrella over him, Gabocha looked beside him, it wasn't Gengen who was helping him, it was his cousin Boris.

"You alright Gabocha?" Boris asked, Boris could tell something was wrong, he was usually following Gengen but this time he was alone.

"I-I just" Gabocha began, but he soon started to cry. "H-Hey, everything will be alright, come with me, and I'll see what I can do to help, don't cry" Boris said, trying to comfort his sad cousin

Boris had begun to walk with Gabocha holding his hand, soon they came to a mansion-like house, there were about 7 floors, He and Gabocha entered the house, Gabocha had begun to hiccup

Warmth quickly welcomed the two, they had come to a foyer-like room carpet of different colors and designs, lights and brightness were about everywhere, Boris had gotten Gabocha to sit down, telling him he would be right back.

Gabocha quickly recognized this house, he'd been here before time after time, but he couldn't remember when. Thumping from upstairs had descended down them, and Gabocha had come face-to-face with a brown Kobold covered in a black robe.

"Uncle Ridley?" Gabocha choked "Gabocha? Is that you?" Ridley asked.

Gabocha nodded

Before he could react or say anything, he was locked in a tight embrace "How long has it been 2 years?" Ridley asked "I think…so" Gabocha replied. "How've you been?" Ridley asked "A-Alright, could you let go Uncle Ridley, you're squeezing me too tightly!" Gabocha stammered

Ridley quickly let go of his nephew

Boris soon suddenly appeared, carrying Hot Chocolate, and a cookie and handed it to Gabocha. "Now, tell me what's wrong" Boris asked "Something wrong?" Ridley asked his son "I found Gabocha outside in the rain father" Boris responded

"I..want..to be a hero" Gabocha whispered, however the two in front of him couldn't understand him "Say that again" Boris said "I want to go on an adventure, I want to go out and see the world, and more importantly, I want to be a Hero." Gabocha whispered louder.

The two clearly understood what Gabocha said.

"Then you must leave Two River" Ridley responded

"You must go out and find out where and what you want to do with yourself" Ridley answered

"Then I will go!" Gabocha responded confidently

This was going to be his _own _adventure, he was going to go out and do something and be a hero, he just knew it.

**

* * *

**

**Hmm I think this chapter went rather well Read, Review Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: Snow

**Internet was down for a long time so that's why I wasn't able to update and man it was TORTURE! Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

It was decided that he would leave tomorrow morning Ridley didn't want him going now.

Gabocha was about to leave, however Ridley stopped him and whispered something.

"_He shall come soon, make sure not to travel far"_ Ridley whispered, barely audible

"Excuse me?" Gabocha asked confused, but before he could say anything, Ridley walked away. Gabocha left out the door

"_He shall come soon, who?" _Gabocha thought. The rain had stopped and it had become late, he headed for home, after a couple minutes, he arrived.

A faint light was on however, all else was dark. Gabocha walked further in and saw Gengen asleep on the table, he must have been waiting all night for Gabocha's return.

Gabocha lightly shook Gengen, and Gengen's eyes quickly shot open, he smiled when he saw who was there.

"Ga-Gabocha, you're back" Gengen said, with tiredness in his voice. "Yeah" Gabocha said lightly. "So, you're leaving tomorrow?" Gengen asked, Gabocha could hear the sadness in his voice.

Gengen didn't want him leaving.

"Yeah" Gabocha said again lightly. "Well, good night then" Gengen said as he walked over to his room and shut the door.

"_I'm sorry Gengen" _Gabocha thought.

He went to bed soon after.

He got up and got ready to leave, he opened the door, and what he saw outside baffled him beyond belief.

It was Snow.

"Shocked? So am I, so am I" a voice said. Gabocha turned around, it was Gengen.

Gabocha took a step outside, he was about to leave, however Gengen stopped him and hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around him.

"_Come back soon, okay?" _Gengen whispered "I will" Gabocha responded.

Gengen let go and Gabocha started walking, Gengen looked at his little brother walking away, and a tear streaked down his face.

Gabocha had walked until he got to the entrance to the Kobold District of Two River, Boris was waiting

Boris looked concerned "Make sure not to get hurt, or drink any funny water or-" Gabocha cut him off before he could finish "Boris relax, I'll be fine"

As soon as Gabocha attempted to walk past Boris, Boris stopped him, wrapped one of his arms around him and thrust him forward into a hug, Boris took his other hand and put it on Gabocha's head.

"_I remember this… back when I was young and afraid, at night during thunderstorms, you would hold me like this and stay with me even when I fell asleep" _Gabocha thought, reminiscing with his past.

"Boris, thank you" Gabocha said, still locked in the embrace, Boris chuckled "You'll always be my favorite little pup y'know" Boris said. Gabocha looked up at him and gave him a toothy grin.

"If things prove to be too rough come home okay?" Boris said, Gabocha thought for a moment. "I can't give you any promises" Gabocha said with confidence in his voice, they both started to laugh. Boris finally let go.

"Good Bye Gabocha" Boris said, stepping aside, Gabocha waved at him and started off.

So here he was, starting his own adventure, where to go, what to do, he didn't know, he supposed he'd just have to find something, or maybe something would call to him.

All he knew is that he could help in some way or in some situation, he wanted to be a hero, he wanted to do this.

It continued to snow, he was stepping on it again and again, and after awhile, he forgot where he was.

He'd left Two River awhile ago, but he'd forgotten where he was, then he realized something.

_How exactly was he going to be a hero? _

Was he going to fight some strange tyrant or fight some evil beast?

He then decided on something.

"_Destiny and fate can decide my path, I just have to keep moving forward, and I'll find something" _Gabocha thought to himself, confidently

He quickly noticed something, the snow started to get deeper.

He ignored it, for he thought the snow would stop, however it got more powerful, almost..

Almost like a blizzard, and then it turned into one.

Gabocha could barely see anything, wind forcefully blew him back again and again, but he pressed forward.

Finally the blizzard got worse to the point, where he couldn't see anything at all, he started to walk slower and slower, his blood felt like it was turning into ice.

His sight was dimming slowly, it felt like his heart was beating fast.

He started to get cold, and colder, and then as cold as he'd ever been

He collapsed on the ground unable to move, he tried to stay awake.

It couldn't end here it just couldn't he'd just started his adventure and it would be cut short by this stupid ice storm?

He couldn't take it anymore, he blacked out.

Little did he know, he wasn't far away from someone who lived close-by, he'd seen Gabocha, he picked up Gabocha and walked toward where he'd lived, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**The next chapter will be VERY long, I promise you that. I'm glad I finally got this done. Alright see ya next time!**


End file.
